Un día perfecto
by Jia E
Summary: U-KISS/Eli quiere darle un regalo a Kevin /mal summary/ -.-.


_**Hello~ bueno, este pequeño one-shot, no me pertenece en sí...**_ **es de una amiga **  
**Asdfgh me golpeara po eso xD.  
Bueno espero que les guste**  
**__********Disclaimer: U-Kiss no me pertenece ;A; bueno fuera...(?) xD.  
**

* * *

[Un día perfecto]

—¿Quieres hacer algo, ir a dar un paseo tal vez?— Dijo Eli con cierta alegría. Kevin estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Eli, ambos estaban tranquilamente descansando en casa, Eli jugaba con su cabello mientras veían un típico drama en la tv de la sala. Era un día agradable, soleado, con cielo perfectamente azul, perfecto para pasar la tarde con una persona especial.

—Hm, no lo sé, con este clima sería agradable ir al parque— Dijo Kevin con una tierna sonrisa.

—Es una buena idea, vamos— Le respondió Eli mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente y espero a que Kevin se levantara para él hacer lo mismo, tomarlo de la mano y salir de casa.

Después de salir de casa no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, cerca se encontraba un pequeño parque donde los niños o parejas enamoradas solían pasar sus tardes disfrutando del agradable día.

—Listo, ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué quieres hacer?— Dijo Eli mientras abrazaba a Kevin por detrás recargándose en el hombro de este.

—¡Hay que ir a los juegos!— Dijo Kevin entusiasmadamente tomando de la mano a Eli para llevarlo cerca de una resbaladilla en la cual se subió y comenzó a jugar alegremente.

Eli sólo observaba detalladamente cómo su perfecto novio se divertía sin preocuparse de nada más, amaba verlo así de feliz, amaba ver su perfecta sonrisa, escuchar su hermosa risa. —A veces parecer un niño pequeño, Kevin— Dijo divertido mientras veía como este se subía de nuevo a la resbaladilla.

—Jaja, lo sé, me gusta aprovechar estos días y divertirme un poco, aunque eso implique parecer un niño— Le dijo Kevin mientras descendía de la resbaladilla para después tomar la mano de Eli. —Anda, sube conmigo, es divertido-

—¿Tengo que subirme yo también? Es divertido verte, prefiero seguir haciéndolo, jaja—

—Anda, sólo una vez— Dicho esto, Kevin llevo a Eli hasta la resbaladilla subiendo primero él para dejar que Eli subiera después y lo abrazara por la cintura para descender juntos. Kevin amaba estar así con él, pasar buenos momentos, divirtiéndose, olvidándose de todo, estar con la persona que amaba.

Y así pasaron toda una hermosa tarde, caminando de aquí para allá, observando todo a su alrededor, mirando a los niños jugar, tomándose de las manos, dándose besos llenos de amor. El atardecer era simplemente hermoso, ambos seguían en ese parque, habían ido a comprar unos helados para después sentarse en unos columpios. Eli empujó a Kevin un poco para después sentarse alado de él. —Kevin… ¿podemos ir a otro lugar?— Dijo un poco nervioso mientras comía un poco del helado de chocolate que traía en mano esperando una respuesta.

—¿A otro lugar? Pero… el atardecer está hermoso, quiero quedarme aquí para poder verlo— Dijo Kevin un poco triste ya que aparentemente no se quería ir. —¿Por qué ya no quieres estar aquí? ¿Pasó algo?—

Eli estaba lo suficientemente nervioso para prestar atención y contestar a todas las preguntas de Kevin así que sólo espero a que este terminara su helado para tomarlo de la mano sin dejar que este le dijese algo y llevarlo hasta la azotea de un edificio. Al llegar ahí Kevin estaba más que sorprendido, se había quedado sin palabras. Enfrente de él se encontraba una iluminación perfecta, un camino de pétalos de rosa que llevaba hacia una mesa para dos, velas y una excelente vista al atardecer. Eli sólo se quedó mirando a Kevin esperando una respuesta de este, él había preparado todo eso antes, quería darle una cena totalmente romántica. Él no era muy bueno preparando eventos así pero decidió hacerlo para demostrar un poco más el amor que tenía por Kevin.

—E-Eli… ¿Tú hiciste esto?— Volteó a verlo y este pudo notar como es sus hermosos ojos estaban a punto de brotar lágrimas.

—Eh, sí. Yo… yo lo preparé para ti, espero que te guste- Dijo tímidamente volteando para otro lado, no podría ver a Kevin a los ojos.

Kevin sólo pudo abrazar a Eli y soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría, estaba feliz, más que feliz, el hecho de saber que Eli había preparado algo así para él lo hacía sentir tan especial. Se acerco lentamente a los labios del otro dándole un beso lento y tierno, ese momento para ambos se hizo eterno aunque sólo hubieran sido unos segundos. —Me gustó demasiado, ¡esto es totalmente perfecto!— Kevin le dijo a Eli al terminar ese beso mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sus ojos mostraban su completa sinceridad. Eli no podía estar más feliz. Tomo a Kevin de la mano y lo llevo hasta la mesa tomando una silla para que este se sentara y luego caminar al lado contrario de la mesa y hacer lo mismo.

—La comida la preparé también yo, espero que no sepa tan mal— Le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

—Sabes que amo tu comida, cocinas muy bien— Le respondió Kevin con una sonrisa.

Eli tomó un poco de comida y la acercó a la boca de Kevin. —Anda, come—.

Kevin lo miró sorprendido y comió lo que le había dado. Quedó aún más sorprendido, la comida sabía realmente deliciosa, por algo decía que Eli cocinaba muy bien.

—Eli, la comida está deliciosa, muchas gracias- Dijo felizmente y al mismo tiempo tomar al igual comida y llevarla hacia la boca de Eli.

—Me alegro mucho de que te gustara, no es nada— Después de eso comió lo que Kevin le había dado, debía admitir que la comida sí le había quedado deliciosa, y era de esperarse ya que la había preparado para esa persona especial.

Esa velada perfecta que pasaron juntos entre risas, miradas tiernas, disfrutando de la comida, del romántico ambiente, el tiempo pasó volando hasta que se hizo de noche. Ambos se acercaron a la orilla de la azotea observando esa bella vista hacia el cielo repleto de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena que los acompañaba.

—Eli, gracias por este día, fue tan perfecto, la pasé genial— Le dijo Kevin con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—No es nada, te mereces esto y mucho más, gracias por estar conmigo… Kevin, te amo— Eli tomó por la cintura a Kevin acercándolo más a él, haciendo que este pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole un beso en los labios el cual comenzó lentamente, volvían a disfrutar el tenerse juntos, poder sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, ese contacto que los volvía completamente locos, mayoritariamente a Eli, el cual no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a hacer el beso más profundo, entrando fácilmente en la boca del otro. Kevin amaba ese comportamiento de Eli, ese beso que comenzaba tan tierno y se hacía cada vez más profundo, así se demostraban cuanto se amaban, podrían haber estado así toda la noche, toda una eternidad pero la falta de oxigeno los obligaba a separarse… —Eli… también te amo—.

* * *

******¿Reviews?**


End file.
